


The 87th Hunger Games

by Shay_reane



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_reane/pseuds/Shay_reane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 14 year old Lucy gets Drawn for the hunger games, she assumes she will be the first one dead. She then meets an Ally named Alex, and her whole life flips upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 87th Hunger Games

**Chapter 1**

It was the day, the day that everyone wore their best clothes, and stood in a crowd, half boys , half girls, and got reaped. Lucy who was 14, and lived in District four, with two little sisters and two older brothers, was sitting on her bed, in a sky blue dress that came down to her knees and her long red hair laying on her shoulders. She heard her oldest brother call out .

" Lucy! It's time to leave" he said in a monotone voice. She sighs and walks out of her room with a pale face. She sees her brother and looks at him as he puts his arm around her.

"Lu, you look like a ghost calm down, you won't be picked " Lucifer her oldest brother said to her as she slowly nodded, and walked out in front of her brother making her way down to the reaping Area. She had her two younger sisters under her arms on both sides. She wasn't really listing to what the lady was saying or what was going on, until she heard her name booming through the speakers. Her head shot up and everyone was staring at her. Her sisters let go of her dress and she slowly started to walk to the front. She heard her brothers yelling out about how unfair it was, she tuned it out. She walked up the stairs onto the stairs and stood at the front of everyone staring at her. The women called the male tribute, she didn't know him well, everyone knew everyone so she knew who he was, but had never had a good conversation with him. She shook the boys hand and was lead into a small room with a couch. Before she knew it both her brothers were in the room telling her things. She put her hand up 

" Stop it! This is the last time I will see you both and all you have to say is game strategy!?" She said disappointed. They both stopped and looked at her shocked, she never stood up to them. Lucifer hugged her tightly as did Shane, soon they had to leave and all three of them were crying, her sisters came in and cried into her as she did the same , she gave them all false hope. She wasn't going to try and win the games , she was going to be the first one to die. She was then escorted out of the room and onto a train that took them to the Capitol. 


End file.
